User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Acid Betty Courtney Act Katy Perry Kim Chi Miz Cracker Nicki Minaj Trinity Taylor You ladies...represent the best and the worst of this challenge. The rest of you-Monique Heart and Yuhua Hamasaki-are safe. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Acid Betty Aja: Aquaria: Viper: This is a massive improvement from the last couple of challenges. Your story was really funny and I really like it, although I do feel you could've done more. As for your look, it was actually my favourite of the challenge. It fit the theme really well and this is what I expect when I see an Acid Betty lewq Next up...Courtney Act Aja: Aquaria: Viper: I think your story was the most unique out of all them, the story of Courtney transforming from a fishy girl to a dragon was really creative, and you still managed to make it funny with the ending and the several gay references. While your look fit the theme, I feel like there was something else that would fit it better. Next up...Katy Perry Aja: Aquaria: Viper: Your story was absolutely disgusting! I get including the sex references to make it funny but you didn't piece it together well and the final product was gross and horrendous. As for your look, I actually quite liked it. It fit the theme well, and you looked good but your horrible story is why you're here. Next up...Kim Chi Aja: Aquaria: Viper: For submitting right before the deadline, you really pulled through. Alongside Courtney, I loved your story, it was absolutely hilarious and I couldn't stop laughing. Your look was really good too. You have massively improved. Great job. Next up...Miz Cracker Aja: Aquaria: Viper: To put it simply, what you wrote wasn't a story. You literally just described Miz Cracker as a dragon and added Miz Cracker's elimination as a form of humour but it just didn't go well together. Your look barely fit the theme but even then, it wasn't that good. For being safe half the competition, this is not the best way to stand out. Next up...Nicki Minaj Aja: Aquaria: Viper: This is absolutely shocking and I never saw you go this way. You could've won and to see you not submit is just sad and heartbreaking because I saw you winning this season. Last up...Trinity Taylor Aja: Aquaria: Viper: Did you really think we'd pass a single sentence as a story? Sorry bitch, but it doiesn't look like you even tried. I liked your look a lot but for only writing one sentence as a story? Gurl, really? Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Acid Betty You've shown a huge improvement from past challenges... You're safe. Nicki Minaj You submitted a look, but no story... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Kim Chi Tonight your last minute story was a best seller... Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned 6 extra hours in the next challenge. Courtney Act Your unique story was an absolute SHOOT!... Condragulations you are also the winner of this challenge! You have also earned 6 extra hours in the next challenge. Katy Perry Your story was just...unpleasant... You're safe. Trinity Taylor Your effort in the challenge was...non-existent... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Miz Cracker For 5 challenges you've coasted through the middle, but in this you sunk to the bottom... I'm sorry my dear, but you're also up for elimination. Tonight, we aren't having a regular showdown. It pains me to see a front-runner go and I just can't let it happen. Miz Cracker, Nicki Minaj and Trinity Taylor...all three of you will face the showdown today. I believe in second chances, but I don't believe in "unfair" eliminations. So...if Nicki wins the showdown, she will continue in the competition and no one will go home, but...the next challenge MAY be a double elimination. If Nicki doesn't do the best out of the three, she will be eliminated. Three queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Reptile Print. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! To make it very clear, Nicki has to have the best look in the showdown. If she has the second best or worst look, she will be eliminated. All looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Miz Cracker Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Nicki Minaj I gave you a second, and I'm sorry to let everyone else down but... You did the best and are staying in this competition. Trinity Taylor Although no one was supposed to go home in this challenge, to me... I'm sorry my dear but I don't think you are worthy enough yet to continue in this competition. I'm afraid I have to let you go, but like a phoenix from the ashes, I know you will rise. Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts